The Art of Seduction
by mimithenumberon
Summary: Loki's bored and what does he do when he's bored? Well...he creates some mischief. Unfortunately, Loki underestimates Thor and the trickster ends up being tricked. XD Warning: MATURE SEXUAL CONTENTS!, M/M, also Loki is a woman for a while. (more warning inside) I hope you guys like it and if u can please leave a review! THANK YOU! OwO
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: There will be MATURE SEXUAL CONTENTS! (but that will be in the last chapter and i will warn you again...XD), Okay this fiction is a little strange since Loki is disguised as a woman for the most part of it but he turns back into a MAN when they have sex. So IT IS M/M!**

**Gosh i couldn't stop writing this and i ended up finishing it. XD Therefore i can tell you right now that it only has 4 chapters and they are not too long. Ill post them at a few days intervals, just because i'm a horrible person...OwO This takes place before the movie Thor by a week (or so...XD).**

**I hope you guys like it and if u can, please leave a review. It takes only a second and i'll appreciate it greatly...XD Thank you in advance. ENJOY~**

**Also, i do NOT own Thor or any of the characters.**

_**1**_

Loki was bored. There was no way to sugar coat it. He was absolutely, maddeningly, frustratingly bored. And Loki hated being bored above all else. Even more than he hated being undermined or ignored….And that said something.

He sighed in exasperation and looked at the book opened on his lap. He had read every single book in the royal libraries. Mountains and mountains of valuable information. This was the sixth time reading the particular leather bound pages between his fingers and as much as he enjoyed it, it was beginning to get just a little dull. There were only so many times one could revise the history of Asgard's rectification. What he needed was a distraction…

Loki glanced around his room. Nothing caught his eye….wait! His intelligent orbs fell on Thor's red cape, draped carelessly over one of the chairs. How like his brother…Barging into his room in the morning, disturbing his slumber and dumping his items wherever he saw fit. He would normally be angry with Thor, for being Thor, but his bulbous attitude sparked an idea inside Loki's highly creative mind. Slowly a plan started forming, all of the necessary pieces falling into place like a finished puzzle.

'This is going to be fun.' And Loki, god of mischief and lies, was no longer bored.

* * *

Thor barged into his younger brother's chambers, grinning broadly. He had fantastic news and his golden eyes shone with mirth. The All Father was going to bestow the almighty hammer on him. The mark of a king. Mjolnir.

When he heard this the first person Thor though of sharing the news with was Loki. He was certain the other god would be just as joyous and eager to celebrate. After all, he would become first prince. Once Thor was king, Loki would have all the freedom in the world. Thor had no desire to make Loki go through all the maddening lessons Odin was so adamant of torturing them with. Who cares about history anyway? Thor really didn't see the point of him having to remember all the years and names of the ridiculously numerous battles...

'LOKI! I have amazing news!' Loki flinched when Thor all but broke the door with the force of his entrance and his voice rumbled like thunder, bouncing off the walls like a violent echo. The trickster kept calm and his expression was perfectly passive, he thanked his ability to lie at the drop of a pin, but he was quite startled if his elevated heart beats were anything to go by.

'Have you ever heard of knocking Thor? It takes a minimum amount of effort and-'

'I couldn't wait to share this with you! Forget the knocking!'

'And your manners which dictate not to interrupt others, evidently.' But Thor didn't pay any mind to Loki's mumbling. He was already pacing around the bedroom, his excitement taking the better of him and preventing him from keeping still.

'I am to be presented with Mjolnir! Do you understand what that means?' Thor paused for a second to grin widely at Loki. He missed the almost inconspicuous frown and the slightly darkening of Loki's emerald eyes.

'Of course I do Thor. You are to be king.' He grinned widely, hiding his true feelings. He was good at that…He had been doing it his entire life.

'Exactly! Me! King of all of Asgard! Almighty Thor Odinson, ruler of all!' Loki had to mentally steel himself so he wouldn't scream at Thor to be silent. It was one thing to be chosen as king, a position Loki believed he didn't deserved, but to come in there and boast about it so callously?! That was simply too much.

'Yes brother. You have said it all. But is there anything else you need to share with me, because I am very interested in my reading.' Loki directed his attention back to his book. The same book he had been reading earlier that morning.

'Haven't you read that boring book four times already?' Thor looked at him with incredulity. Loki didn't answer right away and the slight clenching of his jaw showed his exasperation.

'Five times. And I can assure you it is **not **boring.' He flung the book in question at Thor when the other started laughing merrily, in that way which Loki found so annoyingly loud and disruptive. Thor dodged it with exaggerated ease and caught in his hand. If his grin widened any more, Loki wondered if it would split his head in half. What a lovely development that would be…Wishful thinking.

'Come now brother, do not be so stiff! This is a grand occasion and I want to celebrate it with you.' Thor held the book out to Loki, sincerity written all over his face. The brunette didn't take it back right away. He seemed to think about it, weighing his options. Finally he reached out and took the leather bound pages, a bit hesitant in his movements.

'Fine Thor. What exactly do you have in mind…' Loki already regretted his question and judging by Thor's excessively loud laugh, his hunch was correct.

'A feast! Fit for a king!'

'You are not king yet….' But Thor conveniently missed Loki's scornful words.

'With plenty of food and drink! And maidens to please the eyes.' Thor winked at his brother who resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Food, drink and women. Basically Thor in a nutshell. 'Come on Loki. You've been cooped up in your books for too long! A bit of fun will do you good.' Loki glared at Thor but the wheels in his mind were already turning, putting his plan into appliance. 'For me, dear brother.'

'Oh alright. If this will shut you up and get you out of my hair…'

'Splendid!' Loki nearly gave into his impulse to cover his ears, so loud was Thor's thunderous laughter. 'I'll leave you to your reading then brother, and I shall see you tonight.' One last flashing smile before Thor left, making as much noise as when he came. His brutish ways actually elected a soft chuckle from Loki. What was that Midgarian saying again?...Oh yes!

'The bigger they are, the harder they fall.'

* * *

The feast was in full swing. Loud, beautiful music filled the halls and mixed with the cheer and laughter of every person present. They all knew the occasion. It was one week before Thor was to be bestowed with the title of future king. Mjolnir would be his. The hammer forged from a fallen star. Proof of kingship. The clinks of wine filled cups rang like bells around the banquet area.

'To Thor and his leadership! May he always lead us to glory!' A chorus of cheers and vigorous nodding of heads followed Fandral's toast. Thor's eyes glowed with delight, strong as the morning sun, and he threw back the sweet red liquid of his golden cup. It burned pleasantly all the way down where it settled into a blissful pool of heat at the bottom of his gut.

'What did I tell you Loki? Are you still regretting coming?' Thor clasped his brother on the back with enough strength to force the wine, barely swallowed, all the way out and back into the cup. Loki looked mighty unpleased but he stretched his lips into a grin. He wasn't about to give himself away now of all times…

'Yes Thor. For once, you were right. And if I manage to survive the night with all my bones unbroken I'll consider that a bonus.' He rubbed circles against his shoulder. Loki was certain there would be a Thor hand shaped bruise there the next day.

'My apologies. I forget sometimes how fragile you are.' Loki congratulated himself for not snapping and showing Thor just how 'fragile' he really was. Instead he continued to grin, though he couldn't quite hide the tensing of his muscles and the darkening of his eyes.

'That's alright. I wouldn't expect you to trouble yourself with my wellbeing…' Thor gave Loki a long look and he realized that he had spoken out loud. He had to redirect Thor's mind to something else, and quickly. 'But has anyone caught your eye yet?' He gave Thor a playful nudge and immediately the lightning god's frown disappeared.

'There are plenty of lovely maidens present.' Thor rose his glass to a blonde beauty across the room and she instantly blushed and smiled coyly. Loki raised an eyebrow. She was a perfect emblem of Thor's type. Pretty, curvy, big chested and eager. Thor preferred looks over brain. 'What about you Loki? Anyone here for you?' Loki glanced back with alarm at Thor, who was now watching him.

'Oh, don't try to make this about me Thor. I asked first and you are avoiding my question. Why is that? Something to hide?...' Loki poured yet more wine into Thor's cup. He watched as the older god threw it back as if it were water. Thor could hold his own when it came to drink, no questioning that, but everyone had a limit. Even a god.

'I plan on taking the lovely blonde to my chambers this night. There. I have answered. Now you have no excuse to avoid my own question.' Loki poured more wine. Thor drank it.

'Since you put it that way…The answer is yes. I have seen someone that caught my eye. But I'm afraid she hasn't seen me yet.' Loki smirked as Thor searched him with open curiosity.

'Who is this blind lady?'

'You know her well. She is dark haired too and she has the most beautiful green eyes. Unfortunately she doesn't use them to see what's right in front of them.' Loki put on a look of dismay, his entire frame falling as if weighed down by sorrow.

'Brother…Then she's not right for you. If she can't see what a fine catch you are then she is a fool. There are plenty of other maidens who would die to be with you.' It was strange having Thor counsel him, but Loki found his words strangely soothing. He had never thought Thor saw him through such pleasant eyes…It spurred him on with his plan.

'Yes. But you see Thor, I would die without her. Even if she doesn't love me back. What would you do in this situation? Seeing as you have such a reputation when it comes to finding partners.' Everyone knew of Thor and his ability to bed the fairest women in the whole of Asgard. They jumped at a chance to be with the golden god, if even for a single night. Thor didn't understand the hardship which came when one was not blessed with Thor's golden looks and fearless charm. When one was Loki. The court of Asgard found his darker appearance strange and unsettling. They didn't trust him. He was considered beautiful, but a beauty associated with the fey creatures. Creatures of mischief and moonlight.

'Have you…I mean…Does she know who you are?' Thor looked a bit awkward but the thought of not aiding his brother didn't even cross his mind.

'She does.'

'Right. Have you…tried to court her?'

'I have not.'

'Why not? Is there an obstacle preventing your union?' Thor meant parents or royal blood. Not what Loki was about to say…

'Yes. It's just…I don't know how to speak to a…' Loki trailed off expecting Thor to understand his meaning. All he received in return was a blank expression. 'A woman Thor. A woman.' Thor's idiocy amazed him sometimes, even after all those years.

'OH! Okay…Right! That's…An obstacle.' Loki looked down at his cup, with a strangled puppy sort of look, while inside he was laughing with mirth. Lying was second nature to him now and he was intelligent enough to use this to his advantage. He wasn't one for women, because he had no interest in women, not because he couldn't get them. There was a reason why he was called silver tongue. He could be charming and alluring like the fey creatures of the forest. Like the call of danger which women found so very exciting.

'It certainly is.' Thor glanced at Loki, who was still staring at his own reflection. His green eyes looked back at him and they were red. The mirroring image seemed to smirk and nod its encouragement.

'Don't despair my brother. I'll help you!' Loki glanced up. Thor was grinning again, a bit forcefully, but grinning nonetheless.

'You will?'

'Yes. You can pretend I'm this mystery lady and practice your courting on me.' Things were working even better than Loki had dared hope. Thor could be so very gullible and oh so easy to manipulate.

'You would do this for me?' Thor turned in his seat so he was fully facing Loki. The celebration around them kept going but both men ignored it.

'For you, yes. But only for you! This is not something I do every day you know…' Loki smirked and Thor grinned.

'Aw…And here I was thinking what a fine woman you would make Thor. A blonde anger with beautiful blue eyes.' Thor's grin dropped like a stone in the ocean. Loki's hand was on his and his fingers moved against it in surprisingly seductive and languid strokes, like an artist moving his brush against a blank canvas to create a masterpiece.

'Loki…'

'Yes?' Even his voice was seductive. Hypnotising like a spell. Thor pulled his hand away like it was burned by fire. He coughed to hide his distress.

'I really can't see how you would have trouble with this woman if you talk and act like that. You should try again and I'm certain she would fall into your arms.' Thor scratched the back of his head. Loki watched him with interest and made a mental note of all the flickering reactions that passed across Thor's features. Maybe it was the wine or the ambiance, but the slight blush and the slightly dilated pupils were death giveaways.

'You really think so brother?' Loki acted like a child with a present. He really deserved a prize for his acting skills…

'I certainly do.'

'Then can I be excused from your celebration?'

'Is she not here? I'd very much love to meet her. The women who captured your heart.' Thor was back to his usual self, obviously relieved that he no longer had to act as Loki's pretend woman.

'No. She unfortunately couldn't come tonight, but you shall meet her soon enough. That's a promise.'

'Then what are you waiting for?! Go! Let me know how your evening unfolds.' Another clasp of Thor's mighty hand across his back and Loki was pushed into the table. Thor uttered a hasty 'sorry'.

'I most certainly will.'

* * *

**Oh? What is Loki going to do next? XD Something fun, i can tell you that. X3**

**Well i hope you liked it and please let me know if that was, or was not, the case through a much appreciated review! Thank you for the read anyway! XD**

**HAVE A NICE DAY!~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello hello! XD Here's the second chapter! Thank you very much for all those favorites and followers! I was openly shocked at the show of support, so thank you kindly to all of u. Thank u of course to those of you who simply read this!**

**Just as a little heads up, Loki is disguising himself as a woman in this chapter and i do refer to him as a 'she' sometimes and as 'he' at other times but don't get confused. It's still the same fun loving god of mischief we all 'know' and love(sort of...). XD**

**Thank you very much for the read so far! i hope u continue to love it and if u could leave a review it would let me know if that is the case. I would appreciate it greatly! XD **

**ENJOY!~**

_**2**_

Loki walked along the empty corridors. Nobody was there, since everybody was at the celebration. Loki's green cape flew behind him as he moved with purposeful steps. He was, after all, going to meet the woman of his dreams…He laughed softly to himself, knowing that he was safe from prying ears. It wasn't all a lie though. Thor was going to see a woman by the end of the night. A woman who was going to smite him with her almost elfin elegance and grace. So mesmerising she would be that Thor would be unable to resist and all that ingested alcohol would keep him from asking any pesky questions. All according to plan.

Loki stepped into his own room. Everything was set. He undressed quickly, folding his garments and placing them in their proper places. Then he proceeded to chant a spell, so musical to ear it sounded like the song of a fairy. A green mist circled around him, spiralling around his body until it engulfed him fully. Loki's singing spell ceased and the mist began to vanish into thin air. The creature left behind was no longer Loki Odinson though.

It was a woman, as beautiful as the moon herself and the envy of every watching star. Long legs continuing into a thin waist and beautifully round breasts. Her neck was supple and her skin was as white as fresh snow. Long locks of inky black hair flowed freely behind her, like a cape fashioned out of shadows. Her lips were red and full and she had sharp cheekbones and an equally sharp chin. But most of all, her eyes. A green and lively as fresh summer grass yet as dangerous as trapping vines.

She walked to the full size mirror and looked at herself, a smile of pearls on her lips. She liked what she saw. She liked it very much…Curiously she moved one of her hands up the length of her waist and sighed at the softness of her own flesh. No man could resist her.

Not even a god.

* * *

Thor listened to one of Volstagg's stories, but he was not really paying attention. His eyes kept moving towards the doorway, hoping to see Loki and his lady there. Curiosity was gnawing at him to the point of insanity. His brother had never before shown such an interest in the opposite sex and now, suddenly he was in love? Thor was happy…in a way. He wanted to be. He knew he should be, but for some inexplicable reason he felt something eating him up. Something that felt too much akin jealousy.

He came back to reality when he felt an elbow nudge him in the ribs. He looked startled at Sif, who was grinning at him quite widely.

'What's on your mind Thor? For someone who should be overjoyed you seem miles away.' She looked at him with concern in her eyes. Thor felt guilty. He hadn't realised he was making his friends worry. He grinned back at her, hoping to put her mind at rest but he should have known by then that Sif was smarter than that.

'Nothing, nothing. I was just thinking about the ceremony one week from now.' Okay that was entirely the wrong thing to say. He dug his own grave and now he had to lie in it.

'Thor since I have known you, and it has been a long time, I have NEVER seen you nervous. You once took on a mature dragon by yourself, with only a dagger, and you were grinning like a maniac the entire way. So tell me the truth or I'll force it out of you. You know I can do it.' She hit him on the arm playfully and Thor grinned his agreement. Sif may just be one of the most terrifying woman he had ever met and he wasn't about to make her angry….He had done that mistake one too many times and it resulted with his broken bones nine out of ten times.

'Sif, it's not-' Thor fell silent when Fandral joined them. He tapped the prince on the arm to get his attention. His eyes were wide open and fixed somewhere in front of him. In fact the entire gathering was sporting an equally bewitched appearance. 'What?'

'Look…' Thor followed his friend's stare. In a flash his eyes were just as wide and his mouth fell slightly open.

Walking with proud steps, a fur coat draped over her shoulders, the most beautiful woman approached Thor. She was wearing a green dress, elegant and simple, with a gold belt designed into leaves and flowers. The dress was quite low cut, giving a lovely view of her snow white bosom. The gold chain with the emerald tear drop attracted even more attention to it. Her long hair was packed into a high ponytail with a gold clasp atop her head that almost looked like a crown. Simple emerald earrings fell all the way to her shoulders. Even the women present were smitten by her beauty.

She stopped when she was directly in front of Thor, who was still as petrified as a statue. Even the music fell silent. If one listened closely they could hear the breathing of every man and woman present. She curtsied, bowing her head before Thor and spoke. Her voice rang around the entire area despite the volume being just above a whisper.

'My prince and future king, I have come at your request.' That stirred many murmurs around the audience, all enthralled with the unfolding events. Thor searched his mind to try and figure out what this dark angels spoke of and came up with nothing. She was a complete stranger. Thor could feel The Warrior Three and Sif's stares.

'My…My request?' She was still bowed before him. 'And please stand up.' She did.

'Yes. Loki informed me that you wished to see me and therefore here I am. Did you not call for my presence?' Thor's eyes were so wide he was afraid the eyeballs would pop right out of their sockets. This was Loki's love?! At least now Thor understood why his brother had difficulty in talking with her….She was a vision.

'I..I mean…I…Yes. I did. Join us at the head table.' She bowed her head slightly and climbed the few steps covered by bright red carpets. She moved like a queen, aware of every pair of eyes following her back. She sat beside Thor, as per his indication, in the place that would normally have been Loki's. Slowly, very slowly, the people went back to their previous entertainment, all eager to start gossiping about the newcomer. Who was she? Where was she from? Why was she here? What was that she mentioned about Loki? Was she going to fall for Thor's charm as every other woman? Yes, there was much to discuss. Sif and The Warrior Three also left Thor and the maiden to themselves.

'Is there a reason why you called me here, my king?' Thor shook his head, coming back to reality, realizing he had been openly gawking at the woman. He never though he would be envious of Loki. Not when it came to women at least….

'Call me Thor. I am not king yet.' She smiled sweetly at him. Loki smirked inwardly. Since when did his brother pass off an opportunity to act as a king? Clearly he was far more powerful in that form than he had previously anticipated. He made a mental note of it, for future use.

'As you wish, Thor.' She purred the name out and Thor choked on his wine. 'Are you alright?'

'Yes! I most certainly am. What did you ask before?...' She smiled again.

'The reason for my requested presence.'

'Oh yes. I was curious to see who managed to steal my brother's heart. I now see, he was speaking far too kindly. You are much more beautiful than he let me believe.' Thor felt a tiny pang of shame at what he was doing. Here he was wooing the woman Loki loved. He told himself that he would stop before things got out of control. He didn't want to betray his dear brother in any way...

'You flatter me Thor. I wish I could say the same about you but he has told me of your reputation and your bravery. He said you a very honourable man with a heart of gold and looks to match. He cares for you deeply you know.' That little pang of shame suddenly morphed into a knife twisting in an open wound.

'As I do for him. But tell me, where is my brother?' Thor threw a searching glance around the halls only to come to the already known conclusion that Loki was indeed not there.

'He remained behind. He was feeling tired but he sends his deepest apologies and hoped you can forgive his rudeness.' She batted her eyelids and Thor was under her spell. Had she asked him to jump off a cliff he most probably would have done it…

'Of course. He was never the celebrating type.'

'I think you might be underestimating his ability to find enjoyment, my lord.'

'He lives for his books, which is great if you are interested in that but it can hardly be considered enjoyment. I mean he finished every single book in the royal libraries! I get a headache just thinking about it.' She laughed and Thor had to stop and stare. The sound of harp music didn't compare with that sound.

'Loki did say you were no fan of literature. Too bad. I had hoped we would have something in common.' She leaned in, her fingers moving languidly against his arms and Thor all but flinched away. This was wrong, so wrong. This was Loki's woman, yet she was seducing him? He had to stop this.

'I don't think that would be a good idea my lady. You and Loki are fit for each other. In fact you should go to him.' She was close enough for Thor to smell her scent. A floral combination mixed with freshly cut grass and coniferous trees. She smelled like the wild forests and it was a feast for the senses.

'If I didn't know any better, I would think you are dismissing me Thor. Don't you find me attractive?' Her lips brushed softly against his ear and her hair caressed his neck. It was softer than silk and her lips were like the wings of a butterfly softly beating against his skin.

'No! You are...very attractive. But...' She kissed his neck with the touch of feathers. Thor kept his eyes stubbornly in front of him. 'You are not mine to have. Loki loves you and I could never betray him like this.' She pulled back, her eyes searching him. Thor knew that look. It was exactly like when Loki was weighing his options….Come to think of it, a lot of things about this forest angel reminded Thor of Loki. The way her fingers had moved against his skin, the way she narrowed her eyes slightly when she contemplated what to say next and the way her eyes glanced at him. All little things that nobody else except Thor knew about Loki, because nobody knew Loki as well as Thor. In a heartbeat, the god of thunder and lightning understood what was happening. Loki was up to his mischief yet again it seemed, but this time Thor had every intention to return the favour.

'Loki was right. You really do have a heart of gold.'

'Hardly. I'm simply doing what is right. He would do the same for me I'm certain.' Loki looked away slightly, a little guilty at having lied to his brother. His plan was quickly falling asunder. He hadn't expected for Thor to refuse him….Not when he was under the guise of the perfect woman.

'I don't know about that….He's not as honourable as you.'

'I know he is good in his heart, and I shall continue to believe in him until the end of days. There is more to him than meets the eye.' Loki swallowed heavily. All of a sudden he didn't want to be there. He had no problem with disappointing Thor's expectations but not when he had open proof of his brother's trust.

'Yes well, I think I should be going then. Loki will be waiting for my return.' She made to stand up but Thor's hand stopped her. He pulled her back to the chair and she didn't struggle, though she looked quite afraid.

'Wait. Loki can wait. Knowing him, he wouldn't even notice your absence. He would be caught up in one of his books. I was hoping we could get to know each other better. After all, you may join our family. Which reminds me. I didn't catch your name yet.' Loki was very scared now. He had thought of every little minor detail but he somehow neglected to choose a name for his new identity.

'My name? Loki hasn't told you my name?' He was trying to stall, but his mind simply refused to work. It was frozen for some reason.

'No. He did not.'

'That's not like him. He doesn't usually forget important pieces of information.'

'I agree. But since he did...' Nope. Loki could come up with nothing so he acted in desperation. Before Thor could ask any further compromising questions Loki sealed their lips together. He moved his beautiful hands to Thor's cheeks, then to his mane of golden hair and pulled him in closer. His eyes remained slightly open and he could see the open shock on Thor's unprepared face, yet neither pulled away. The banquet halls fell silent once more and everyone gasped at the show of affection. Fendral and Hogun exchanged gold coins, Fendral having lost a bet. It looked like Thor was going to take the beautiful stranger to bed after all.

She hastily broke apart and ran away before Thor understood what was happening. Loki was at the door before Thor managed to blink away his surprise.

* * *

**Thank you very much for the read! i do hope you liked it! XD If u could leave a review, it would make me very happy. OwO**

**But the question still remains, will Thor actually take 'the beautiful stranger' to bed? I can tell you right now. Yes. Yes, he will. XD How? Well, i can't tell you EVERYTHING...(not yet anyways)**

**Have a lovely day!~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning: MATURE SEXUAL CONTENTS! (yep. they finally get down to it! XD) **

**This is practically the last chapter. There will be a 4th ch but it's more of a short epilogue rather than an addition to the plot. Just to tie things up nicely ...XD Either way, i do hope you guys like it and as always, please leave a review.**

**Oh and speaking of reviews, i'd like to give a warm THANK YOU to all you amazingly nice ppl out there who left any so far! X3 You made me SOOOO happy, you would think it were my BDay! XD thank you to all those who favored, followed or simply read as well. It's much appreciated!**

**ENJOY!~**

_**3**_

Loki ran down the hallways like he was being chased. Like he was running for his life. The fur cape was slowing him down so he unclasped it and left it behind. He didn't look back. He was afraid that if he did he would see Thor running after him and then he would truly be lost. He would be caught and he would be in trouble. Loki started this little game because he was bored and right then he would have given anything to go back in time and tell himself to stop and just read his damn book because now his life was too exciting!

He threw the door to his bedroom wide open and finally allowed himself to stop. He gasped for air and hugged himself, while his mind continued to race. No. He couldn't stand still. He started moving around the room, from one corner to the next, thinking and thinking. That was the problem. He was thinking too much about this. He was blowing things out of proportions.

After all, what did he do that was so horrible? He had lied to Thor, but that was nothing new. He had changed shape and played a trick on the court, again, nothing new. He had kissed Thor…That was something new. But he was a woman without a name and without a history and she could simply disappear. Things weren't so bad…Nobody had to know that _he_ had kissed Thor, not even Thor himself.

No. That would never work. The damage was done because even if Thor didn't know, he did. And the puzzling part was his wish to do it again... He never had such thoughts about Thor before and all he really wanted to do was to seduce him and then turn him away. What a riot that would have been. To see his gloating brother thrown out of a maiden's chambers, literally and metaphorically. He never really intended to _feel _something for Thor. A giant miscalculation in his plan. One with detrimental consequences.

'Loki? Are you there?' Loki all but screamed and jumped out of his skin. He looked at the door with horror. He recognised the voice easily enough as belonging to his brother, though for once he wasn't loud or rude.

'What is it?' Too late Loki realized that he was still a woman. She shouldn't have been there…If Thor realized who she really was, then he would be furious and disgusted with him. Odin knows what he would do to him as punishment. Would it be ground for exile? Loki wondered.

'You left your cape behind. I come to return it. Let me in, please.' Loki panicked slightly. He walked towards the door but did not open it. He didn't dare.

'Just leave it there. I'll get it later. '

'Loki…'

'Loki's not here.' He opened the door only to be face to face with Thor. He felt like his throat was suddenly dry and his mouth parched.

'Really now. That is unfortunate. May I come in?' Thor smiled charmingly, handing Loki the fur coat. He stepped aside automatically, letting Thor enter. He closed the door hastily behind him before turning to face his guest, the fur held out in front of him like some sort of barrier. All of a sudden he felt too naked under his revealing dress…

'Is there something else you need, my lord?' Thor was studding him curiously. He moved his serene blue eyes all the way down Loki's body and the trickster hugged the coat closer to himself.

'As a matter of fact there is.' He took a step towards Loki and Loki backed away . Another advanced step and another retreating one only for the brunette to realize he was flat up against the door, with nowhere else to back away. Thor advanced yet again until he was within touching distance. Loki's breath hitched and he froze. 'You kissed me.' It wasn't a question. 'And I want to continue.' That shocked Loki back into action.

'But you said that you wouldn't touch me . You claimed to love your brother! Are you going to betray his trust and go against your word?' Loki was becoming angrier with each passing word. And to think he had been foolish enough to believe in Thor's supposed love. He wanted to scream with dismay and tear out his hair.

'I do love my brother. I love him very much, but you have to own up to your share of the responsibility. _You_ were the one who kissed me, not I you. If Loki should suffer because of this it falls as much on you as on me.' Loki couldn't believe his ears. Was his brother really this cruel? That he would tear his heart out like that and step all over it?

'How could you Thor?...' A whisper. Sorrow filled and cold. Thor's grin didn't diminished, but when Loki looked into his face he only saw kindness and love across those lips and into those eyes. He was so confused…How could Thor claim to love him when he was just about to bed the woman he supposedly claimed to love. A lie, but Thor didn't know that.

'Actions speak better than words.' He pressed his lips to Loki's in a passionate kiss. Loki dropped the fur coat, his now vacant hands reaching for Thor's supporting shoulders. He wanted to be angry with his brother but he couldn't resist the sway of his words and the feel of his touch. He was behaving exactly like every other woman who fell prey to Thor's charm.

Loki gasped softly when Thor lifted him against the door, forcing their bodies against each other. He had to cross his legs around Thor's waist for fear of falling. The green dress fell back to reveal his long legs and the blonde god grasped one of his thighs eliciting a wanton moan. Thor's other hand was even more adventurous. It went down the throat to the shoulder where it pulled the dress down Loki's arm. The trickster had to break the kiss and gasp loudly when Thor's hand groped his breast and squeezed. Despite its rough appearance, Thor's movements were oddly gentle. In his arms, Loki felt like a precious thing. He felt like he was fragile and Thor knew that if he pressed too harshly he would break like a thing made out of glass.

Thor's lips moved to Loki's arched throat, his stubble scratching the porcelain skin. The dress was pulled all the way to the waist. Thor traced the descending pattern of the golden necklace with his searing kisses. He kissed the centre of Loki's collarbone and moved along it, tracing the bone until he reached the shoulder where he gave a soft bite. Enough to have Loki moaning and dunning his nails against Thor's scalp.

Both of Thor's hands were on Loki's hips and he raised him even higher. Loki could feel Thor's excitement and want through the leather material of his trousers. He wanted to reach down and feel that part of his brother in his hand, pulsing and twitching. Because of him. But his mind when blank when Thor's mouth closed around one of his nipples. He arched so suddenly into the touch his head banged against the door and made him see stars for a moment. Still, the pleasure was not lost to him. Thor's tongue moved around the pink flesh expertly and his hand reached to grasp the other breast.

It was too much for Loki. This was too much. It was all happening so fast and it was so good, he couldn't stop…Yet he had to stop.

'Thor…Thor, wait!...Stop for a second…' He tried to push against Thor's shoulders but it was a meek attempt and quite futile. Loki would have had more success moving a mountain than an aroused Thor.

'No.'

'Thor…I need to speak to you….Please listen!...'

'No.' Thor pulled Loki away from the door and practically threw him on the bed. He was on top of the trickster in seconds and he pulled the dress down Loki's legs, leaving him completely naked. The only things still on his persona were the golden bracelets around his ankles and wrists, and the necklace looking beautiful against the snowy colour of his skin.

'Stop!' Loki sat up quite suddenly and pushed Thor back with as much force as he could gather under the circumstances. Enough to make Thor actually pause.

'What? Don't you want this?' Thor was clearly eager to continue, but Loki couldn't. Not without coming clean first, even if that meant earning Thor's eternal disgust and distrust. Everything he was doing seemed out of character that day….Loki, the god of lies and chaos, didn't want to lie to the man he claimed to hate? That was beyond bizarre.

'I do! I mean, I don't. Not like this. Thor, I'm not who you think I am.'

'Oh, so you are not Loki, my mischievous and tricking little brother?'

'No…Wait, what did you say?' Loki was surprised, no. Bewildered. Especially by Thor's wide smirk. Since when did he know ? And if he knew, where were the hate and the repulsion?

'I know Loki. You are an amazing liar, and you should do something about that mind you, but you can't deceive me. I know you. Did you really think I wouldn't be able to recognise you?'

'Since when?...' Loki couldn't bring his voice above a whisper. He was still trying to get over the initial shock of the revelation. He was supposed to be good at disguising himself and Thor was supposed to be a moron…

'Since before the kiss. I will admit you had me fooled at the beginning…But know this brother. Everything I said was true. I would never betray you and I do love you.' Loki felt like he was crushed under the weight of those words. He wanted to say something in reply. But he couldn't because he felt all choked up and unable to speak. Thor captured his chin between his fingers and looked into his eyes. 'Now change back for me Loki. I want to be with you, the you I know.'

Loki sighed, his hands raising to Thor's cheeks so he could pull him into a kiss . A soft and gentle kiss of acceptance. When Thor pulled back he was no longer looking at a beautiful maiden but a beautiful man, for Thor had always found his brother to be quite pretty. His straight black hair fell around his face, now that the golden clasp was gone. Thor pushed a few strands out of Loki's eyes so he could see the beautiful green of the two orbs. The only things that remained unchanged.

Loki still had all his gold jewellery on him and Thor quite liked the way they caught his eye with each one of the tricking god's sensuous movements. Thor pushed Loki back onto the bed and crawled on top of him. His red cape fell around them both, as if to hide them from non-existent watching eyes. Thor started to undo his clasps and belt buckles but damn, it took a long time. He contemplated tearing it apart, but quickly dismissed the notion since that would have taken even longer.

'Here. Let me.' Loki moved his hands down Thor's chest and the clothes vanished. Thor looked over his shoulder to find them neatly folded by the foot of the bed .

'Nicely done brother. When did you learn this?'

'When I decided it was too much trouble to change every night and morning.' He reached out and captured Thor's lips once more. This time the blonde was free to push against him, letting their skins press against each other. Loki moaned lewdly when Thor's hardness pressed to his own equally excited member.

'Loki…Do you have something to use as lubricant?...' Leave it up to Thor to be as blunt as a chair leg, but Loki wouldn't have it any other way.

'No, but I have something better. Do you wish to stretch me or should I?' Loki blushed at his own question and Thor smiled indulgently at him, considering this side of Loki rather cute.

'I want to do it.'

'Then give me your fingers.' Thor did as he was instructed, intrigued about what Loki would do next. He clasped the hand into his own and brought it to his lips . He whispered softly against the skin and Thor felt it getting wet. A liquid that resembled oil ran down his fingers and wrist. It held the scent of herbal and pines. 'There. That should do it.' Loki grinned at Thor, quite pleased with his contribution.

'I must say, you impress me increasingly today dear brother.'

'Why thank you Thor for validating my skills. I was so eagerly awaiting your approval.' The sarcasm was thick in Loki's voice and Thor chuckled heartily.

'You always had it Loki.' The trickster was caught unprepared by this confession and fell silent. When he opened his mouth again it wasn't to speak but to moan. Thor's finger pushed in, sliding against the relaxed muscle with ease. The herbal oil was doing an excellent job.

Loki fell back against the pillows, arching his back and opening his legs. He was entirely at Thor's mercy. Little did he know that Thor felt the exact same way. He was watching Loki's pleasured expression like he was hypnotised. He couldn't tear his eyes away if his life depended on it. He continued to repeat the thrusting action with his finger until it wasn't enough anymore and he had to add another. Then another after that until Loki was quite full.

'Th…Thor….I'm ready…' He tried to glance at Thor but he couldn't quite see through his lust induced eyes. Everything seemed blurry, but he knew Thor had heard him when the older god pressed their lips together. A wet, tongue twisting kiss to distract Loki from what was happening down south. Loki yelled Thor name when he felt the warmth of something so much bigger than three fingers enter him and push deeper than the digits could have ever reached. His ring of muscles constricted around the intruding length in a way which drove Thor crazy.

Thor paused for long enough to let Loki accustom, but not a second more. He began to move slowly, exiting and entering the tunnel of muscles until Loki was coaxed into acting himself. He began to buck his hips, meeting Thor's thrusts with impeccable timing. The combination was amazing enough to reduce both men to mindless animals chanting the other's name. Loki was the most vocal but Thor wasn't exactly quiet himself. The fear of being discovered didn't enter their minds.

The thrusts became more furious and faster, rocking both their bodies with enough force to make the bed creek. Loki clawed at Thor's shoulders, leaving red marks along the tanned skin before he came. His body fell heavily on the bed and he went quite limp. He continued to gasp softly as Thor continued to chase his own pleasure. Finally, with an almighty roar, he too reached his peak and fell heavily and sated on top of his brother. Loki tried to catch his breath but it was difficult when Thor seemed to crush him...

'Thor…Move…You are crushing me…' Thor rolled over, pulling Loki against his larger build. It was quite a lovely contrast they provided. Loki with his moonlight skin and Thor with his sun kissed tan. Loki moved as close as he could towards his brother, resting his head against the broad chest and letting Thor's arms embrace him. He felt so tired and content all of a sudden. It washed over him like a drowning wave and he simply could not resist the sway of dreams.

* * *

**Thank you kindly for the read! I do hope you liked it! XD Don't forget to let me know what you thought through a much appreciated review!**

**HAVE A NICE DAY!~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright! The end! (really that should go at the end of this but i've never been a stickler for rules...XD) This is just a short little piece to give the story a nice little finale...Hope you ppl like it and if u can, please leave a review! OwO It would make me very happy!**

**Speaking of, i would like to thank all those who have reviewed so far, FROM THE BOTTOM OF MY (tiny, black almost non-existent) HEART! XD I may not have replied to all of them but believe me, each one was (still is) much appreciated! Also, a warm thank you to all those who favored, followed or simply read this fiction! THANK YOU! X3**

**Well, i hope you like this! ENJOY~**

_**Epilogue**_

There were five days to go until Thor's coronation. Loki sat on the bed with his book open across his lap. He was so bored….Having read that book for a sixth time. Now going for a seventh. He could probably recite the entire 1223 pages, word for word. Loki hated being bored, more than almost anything else.

'Loki, are you planning on spending another day cooped up in here reading that same book? Did you not finish it for the fourth time yesterday?' Loki glanced at Thor, who as always, let himself in without so much as a knock. Odin forbid he learned some basic manners….

'Sixth time. And yes. That was my plan.'

'That's very boring.' Loki rolled his eyes.

'How perceptive of you Thor. Did you have help figuring that out or was it as a result of your quick wit and keen observation skills?' But all he got in return for his scorn was a hearty round of laughter from the ever merry blonde prince.

'Seeing as you don't have any plan, why don't you join me for a walk in the forest?' That sounded nice…But Loki wasn't about to make Thor feel good about himself that easy.

'I just told you my plan. You will have to find someone else to accompany you.' Loki pretended to go back to his reading. A perfect time to employ his famous skills as a good actor. He looked quite serious and stern.

'Come now brother. Don't be this way…'

'And what way would that be Thor?'

'So…Hard to approach.' Loki raised an eyebrow before going back to his reading. 'Alright. I want to have you by my side because I miss you already. Content?' Loki pretended to think about it. Was he content? Yes or no…Hmmm….Hard decision. 'Loki!'

'Alright, alright. No need to get hissy. I'll join you.' Immediately a wide grin graced Thor's lips and Loki rolled his eyes again. He was like a child with a present…

'Splendid!' Thor turned to leave but then stopped as if remembering something. 'Oh Loki? I was meaning to ask you. What _exactly_ was your plan?' He didn't have to go into further detail about which plan….It was self-explanatory. Loki was silent for a second, contemplating weather he should answer honestly or lie. In the end he saw no point in lying.

'I wanted to seduce you and then throw you out of my chamber unfulfilled. Imagining your face…That would have been quite entertaining.' Loki smirked at Thor's openly shocked response. He hadn't expected for Loki to be that, well for lack of a better word, mean!

'Why? I hardly did anything to deserve that!' Thor wasn't angry per say, just a little irked at the concept. Something that didn't go unnoticed by Loki. And it pleased him greatly.

'You called my book boring.' An absolute silence fell over the room. It lasted circa five seconds before Thor burst into laughter. It was Loki's turn to be surprised. Thor continued to laugh until he was bend double and wiping tears of joy from the corners of his eyes.

'Oh Loki! You can't be serious. Surely that wasn't the reason why you put that entire elaborate plan to action!'

'Not exactly. I was bored.'

'Bored?'

'Yes. I was bored and I thought a trick would cheer me up.' Loki grinned wickedly at his brother, and lover. Thor shook his head but he was mirroring Loki's smile.

'And has it?'

'Oh yes, my lord.' And Thor pulled him close in a loving kiss, his arm wound up around Loki's thin waist.

'Then meet me at the front gates. I'll be waiting for you.' Thor left and Loki stared after him. He traced his lips, where Thor's had been a second ago. His masculine smell was still around the chamber and Loki inhaled deeply.

For now they were brothers and lovers, but a lot could change in five days….

* * *

**(okay, now i can proudly proclaim it...) THE END! (of this fiction. Not the movie! XD)**

**I hope you guys liked it and if u can please review! It really is the only reason why i bother posting those fictions...XD (that and i love writing, but that's SO not the point! XD) Until next time...(whenever that may be...O3O)**

**HAVE A LOVEY DAY!~**


End file.
